Wishing On A Airplane
by Psychic101
Summary: As a little boy he always wished on a airplane.


So I got bored last night and this story came out of my boredness

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer 1983<strong>_

"Shawn what are you doing?" Maddie Spencer asked walking outside to her 6 year old son.

"I'm looking at the stars," Shawn said looking up.

"Look mommy! It's a flying star!" Shawn squealed. Maddie walked over and picked her son up looking into the sky.

"Shawn baby that's an airplane." Maddie said looking up as the plane passed.

"Does it really matter?" Shawn asked looking at his mom.

"I guess not." Maddie said stunned at her son's replay.

"Can I make a wish?" Shawn begged and Maddie nodded.

"Go mommy I can't make it with you here." He hopped out of her arms and pushed her into the house. She hid by the door and listened to her son.

"Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that my mommy and daddy would live and be happy forever." Shawn wished his hands clenched like he was praying. Maddie felt a tap on her shoulder her husband Henry was standing behind her and he put a finger to his lips as they listened to their only child.

"And I don't want to sound greedy but please let by daddy be safe with his job. Even though we fight I love him so let him be safe. Please?" Shawn wished his eyes closed tight.

"Come one squirt time for bed." Henry said picking Shawn up and carrying him inside up to his bedroom Maddie followed them.

"Do you think my wish will come true?" Shawn asked his dad as he was tucked in.

"I don't know," Henry said standing up and walking out into the hallway.

"Sleep tight baby," Maddie said kissing Shawn's forehead. She walked over to Henry and the shut the light off and they shut the door.

_**Fall 1989 **_

Shawn sat on the railing on his porch at his house. Inside his parents were arguing he had left the house to escape their voices but he could still hear them. He looked up and saw an airplane flying overhead.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight." Shawn whispered.

"Please let my parents stop fighting it's all they do." Shawn begged. His last wish hadn't come true all the way. His dad was alive, so was his mom but they weren't happy.

"This is just stupid Maddie!" Henry yelled and Shawn closed his eyes.

"What is Henry? That I'm asking you to spend time with your son!" Maddie yelled back. Shawn winced at his mother's voice they were always yelling. And he was tired of it.

_**Spring 1992**_

Shawn walked outside and looked up at the sky. Yesterday his parents had gotten their divorce finalized. They were officially unmarried again and his mom had move out leaving him behind him. Henry was still at work despite the lateness of the hour. He barely saw his father now. An airplane buzzed in the sky and Shawn looked up.

"Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight." He felt foolish wishing on a plane.

"I wish my parents would get back together. Hell maybe just get along I'm not that picky. Just please I want things to be better." Shawn wished looking up at the sky as the plane went out of sight.

"Figures…" Shawn mumbled.

_**Summer 2013**_

Shawn looked up at the sky and saw how clear and black it was. The only things were the stars and they weren't even that bright.

"Hey," Juliet O'Hara or Juliet Spencer as of 12 hours ago said.

"Hey," Shawn said not looking up from the sky as Juliet went and stood next to him.

"When I was little I would look up at the stars and wish on them." Juliet whispered looking up at the sky. Shawn wrapped his arms around his wife and stayed silent.

"My mom always told me if I wished hard enough the wish would come true. I know it seems silly but I still do it." Juliet said with a smile.

"When I was a kid I wished on airplanes. I knew they weren't stars but it seemed cool to think something so small in a big black space could solve problems." Shawn whispered and Juliet looked up at him his eyes on a passing airplane.

"I wished almost every night for something. Little things though. Like that my father would come home safely, my parents would stop fighting, and they would get back together." Shawn said.

"But they didn't come true? Except your dad being safe," Juliet said.

"And one other. I wished for miracle of some sort anything would do I just wanted a wish to come true." Shawn said turning Juliet in his arms.

"And it did Jules you are my wish come true." Shawn said kissing her lips.

_**Winter 2015**_

Shawn paced up and down the hallway. Juliet had gone to labor 13 hours ago and there was still more to come. Something had gone wrong and they kicked him out of the room. They said something about the umbilical cord getting wrapped around the baby's throat.

"Come on…" Shawn mumbled as a glint caught his eye. An airplane was flying overhead in the sky Shawn looked out the window.

"All I wanted was some part of my family to be alright. And now my wife and baby are at stake what kind of star are you?" Shawn asked completely lost.

"Mr. Spencer?" A voice asked Shawn turned the doctor walked towards him.

"How…are they?" Shawn stuttered.

"Relax Mr. Spencer both your wife and baby is fine." The doctor said.

"Can I see them?" Shawn asked.

"Yes you may." Shawn turned and ran to the room where his wife was.

"Jules how are you feeling?" Shawn asked softly upon seeing his wife.

"It hurts," She mumbled completely tired.

"It's okay Jules." Shawn said taking her hand and she gave a light squeeze.

_**Spring 2020**_

"Jules where's Jenny?" Shawn asked his wife.

"She's outside." Juliet said and Shawn nodded. He went to the back porch and saw his 5 year old daughter looking up and wishing on something. Jenny had long blond hair and blue eyes she was completely her mother.

"Jen what are you doing?" Shawn asked softly.

"Wishing," Jen said as Shawn picked her up.

"On what?" Shawn asked.

"On that," Jenny pointed up at an airplane.

"Sweetie that's an airplane," Shawn said.

"Does it really matter daddy?" Jenny asked and Shawn smiled.

"No it doesn't." Shawn said hugging his daughter.

* * *

><p>How do you guys like the ending?<p> 


End file.
